Kisses and Cardigans
by NeonDomino
Summary: Time-Travel fic. Hermione gives Remus a present for his birthday and he's curious to know what she thinks of Werewolves. One-shot.


**Kisses and Cardigans**

* * *

Hermione looked at the present that she had wrapped. She didn't know if Remus would like the cardigan she picked. She was planning on getting him a book for his birthday, but from what she had heard from his group of friends, he was getting plenty of books.

Remus had been so sweet to her when she had turned up six months earlier, under the ruse of being Minerva McGonagall's niece. Both Remus, the former prefect, and Lily, the Head-Girl had taken her under their wings. They had showed her around the castle that she pretended not to know, introduced her to the other students, showed her Hogsmeade and kept Sirius Black and his over the top pick up lines away from her.

She knew the group were planning something that evening and she had no intentions of intruding on their private celebration of Remus' birthday. She picked up the present that she had put a lot of thought into and the card and headed downstairs. She thought it best to give the present now rather than when he was going to their little get-together.

Remus wasn't in the common room and it was too nice for the boys to be cooped up in their dorm, so Hermione took a look around the castle, stopping in the library and the Great-Hall before heading outside.

She arrived at the Quidditch pitch and spotted Remus in the stands.

"McGonagall," James shouted as she started walking. She didn't react, still not used to the name.

"Oi, princess," Sirius said, stopping next to her. "Where you off too?"

"I was just going to wish Remus a happy birthday," she said, clutching the present to her chest.

His smile widened as his eyes darted down to the package.

"Well, don't let me stop you," Sirius said. "Actually, let me help you." With those words he grabbed her, pulling her onto his broom and before she could even scream or insist he put her down, they were in the air. She clung to him for dear life, the present squashed between them.

Sirius just laughed as he headed towards the stands where Remus had turned away from his book, watching Sirius and Hermione with interest.

He put her down, Hermione half falling, grabbing the side to steady herself. "Next time you want to help me, you can help me by not helping!"

Sirius chuckled, returning to the game they were playing.

**...oOo...**

"Are you alright?" A hand took her elbow, steadying her. She smiled at the tall boy next to her.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of flying," she admitted. "Well, I don't mind a bit of flying... just when I'm prepared for it."

"Then Sirius isn't the guy for you," Remus said, his hand still on her elbow. He led her over to the bench where he had been sitting. "So, not that I'm complaining, but what brings you out here?"

He seemed genuinely curious why Hermione had seeked him out and she smiled.

"Just to say happy birthday," Hermione said. "I got you something."

"What? Why? You shouldn't have?" He said, looking suprised.

"I... well, you've been so nice to me and such a big help," Hermione said. "I just thought I'd... It's not a lot." She held out the present to him.

"Thank you," he said, reaching for it. "I didn't expect anything." He began to open the present.

Once it was open he lifted the cardigan out, his eyes taking it in.

"I didn't know if you'd like it," Hermione said. "I can change it for something else if you don't."

"It's really nice," Remus said, his amber eyes meeting hers. "I love it, thank you."

"Theres more," she said, pointing to the parcel still on his lap. His eyes darted downwards, landing on a couple of chocolate bars.

"You shouldn't have," he said, grinning at her.

"Well, I thought if you weren't fond of the cardigan, you'd at least be happy with the chocolate," she replied.

"Well, that's really all I came out for," she said. "I hope the rest of your birthday is great, and I'll see you tomorrow in the library for our studying." Before he could reply, Hermione had disappeared down the stairs.

"Smooth," Sirius said, making Remus jump. "Thought you were going to ask kitten to the little party we're having. Lily is going."

"I wanted to, but she... what if she finds out what I am and hates me?" Remus began.

"What if she doesn't," Sirius replied. "Besides, it's not like you're proposing to her. Just ask her to come along and we'll start talking about Werewolves. You know that your girl is opinionated. She'll say what she thinks and we'll know where she stands. You never know."

Remus gave a slight nod and turned towards the stairs.

"Hermione?" he called, rushing after her.

"Remus?" She said, turning back.

"James and Sirius, they are throwing me a party tonight," he said. "Do you... are you interesting in coming?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't angling for an invite," she quickly replied. "I just wanted to give you a gift for being my friend and -"

"I know," he said. "But I'd like you to come anyway."

She didn't look convinced. "I don't want to intrude between you and your friends if you're having -"

"It's fine," he interrupted. "They won't mind."

"Well, if you're sure. Do you need me to bring anything?"

Remus shook his head. "Just promise if alcohol happens to appear, your aunt will remain oblivious."

"She won't hear it from me," Hermione agreed.

**...oOo...**

"Furthermore, I believe everyone should be treated equally. Do you know that house-elves don't get paid?" Hermione said passionately.

"I know," Lily replied. "Some wizards punish their house-elves too."

"It's sickening. Those poor defenceless creatures."

Lily nodded her head, swaying slightly on the spot.

"But what do you think about Werewolves?" James asked, for the third time, with a glare in Sirius' direction. Sirius had been the one to give the girls alcohol.

"I didn't know they had such a low tolerance," he muttered in his own defence.

"Werewolves? Hermione paused for a moment, looking around at them. "Is this about Remus, because I don't have a problem with his Lycanthropy if that's why you're asking. Why?"

"You knew?" Remus asked in shock. "Who told you?"

"No-one did," she answered.

"And you didn't say anything before?" Remus asked.

"What would I have said?" Hermione replied. "It's your secret and the fact that you didn't tell me meant that you didn't want me to know."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Remus checked.

"What bothers me is that you have to hide it to come to school when Werewolves should have the right to the same education as everyone -"

She was silenced by lips pressing against hers. After a moment of surprise, her eyes fluttered closed and her arms came up around Remus' neck, pulling him closer.

* * *

**For the OTP Competition.**


End file.
